when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet-Saiyan War
"Oh screw that crap! Rebecca Blaese has sided with the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command in destroying the Saiyan Freedom Army, just as the USRAC War gets a lot worse than heck. Now I need to protect the SFA and defeat the USRAC so I can kick Lola's butt out of North Korea and reinstate Kim Jong-un soon!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Pop Star With an Iron Fist The Soviet-Saiyan War was between the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the Saiyan Freedom Army. The war lasted between five months, and is part of the USRAC War. Leaders Grand Alliance *'Goku' (Saiyanland) *'Vegeta' (Saiyanland) *'Broly' (Saiyanland) *'Theresa May' (United Kingdom) *'Emmanuel Macron' (France) *'Donald Trump' (United States) *'Mike Pence' (United States) *'James Mattis' (United States) *'Sauli Niinistö' (Finland) *'Carl XVI Gustaf of Sweden' (Sweden) *'Stefan Löfven' (Sweden) *'Tsai Ing-wen' (Taiwan) *'Moon Jae-in' (South Korea) *'Miles Callisto' (Future Alliance) *Jarvan IV (Demacia) *Geordi La Forge (United Federation of Planets) *Stephen Franklin (Earth Alliance) *Anakin Skywalker (Galactic Republic) *Douglas MacArthur (United States) *Fyodor Malikov (Russian Opposition) *Londo Mollari (Centauri) *Jaina Proudmoore (Dalaran) *Michael Garibaldi (Earth Alliance) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Bikini Bottom) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Mobius) *Mario (Mushroom Kingdom) *Luigi (Mushroom Kingdom) *Venom Snake (Militaires Sans Frontières) Coalition of the Red Star *'Rebecca Blaese' (Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) *'Yevgeniy Motovov' (Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) *'Yuri Motovov' (Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) *'Boris Motovov' (Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) *'Brittany Pierce' (Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) † *'Carly Shay' (Unified Soviet Red Assault Command) *'Kim Jong-un' (North Korea) *'Xi Jinping' (China) *'Vladimir Putin' (Russia) *'Cui Qigang' (Fauwan) *'Zhao Bing' (Southern Song Dynasty) *'Lori Loud' (China) *'Hu Qiang' (China) *'Juan de Salcedo' (Caboloan) *'Limahong' (Caboloan) *'Urduja' (Caboloan) *'Thomas Gage' (Redcoat Union) *'Sir William Howe' (Redcoat Union) *'Sir Henry Clinton' (Redcoat Union) *'Samuel Graves' (Redcoat Union) *'Thomas Graves' (Redcoat Union) *'Johann Rall' (Redcoat Union) *Jonathan Irons (Atlas Corporation) *Adrian DeWinter (Artemis Global Security) *General Knoxx (Crimson Lance) *Handsome Jack (Hyperion Corporation) *Heihachi Mishima (Mishima Zaibatsu) *Skull Face (XOF) *Mose Jakande (Cipher) *Mr. Chairman (ACME Corporation) *Oleg Petrovsky (Cerberus) *Jacob Hargreave (CryNet Systems) *Steven Armstrong (Desperado Enforcement LLC) *Lex Luthor (Thunder Corporation) History Battle of Dalian After having Broly hired by Goku as the Minister of Defense of Saiyanland, over 4,500,000 soldiers were killed on both sides in the bloodiest battle; the battle of Dalian; which takes place in Dalian, a major city and seaport in China, which belongs to the Taiwanese government. There, the forces of a newly-appointed general of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, who was once an American singer, songwriter, actress and a teen idol, named Rebecca Blaese, tried to control the city, but the Saiyan Freedom Army composed of Saiyans and its allied races pushed them off the city towards Anshan. Dalian became New Vegeta City for Saiyanland while Anshan became Blaesegrad. Fall of Blaesegrad The end of this war came when the Saiyanlandic Armed Forces destroyed 85% of Blaese's forces and took over Blaesegrad and became Vegetagrad, yet her forces began to retreat along with her immediately after the conquest. Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:USRAC War Events Category:Wars Category:World War III Events